


Не включай свет

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Comfort, Light Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Male Character, will be translated soon!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: У Бладмарча всего одно правило: не включать свет.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Hugo Vega
Kudos: 2





	Не включай свет

У Бладмарча всего одно правило: не включать свет.

Хьюго приходит, пьет чай, болтает с ним обо всем на свете — и понимает, что, пожалуй, втрескался как мальчишка в эту вычурную речь, в жесты, продиктованные давным давно изжившим себя этикетом, в легкую улыбку и очаровательные ямочки на щеках с легким румянцем, пробивающимся сквозь пудру. Хьюго не уверен, что это нормально, но он даже забывает о проблемах с Эрнестом, о разводе, обо всем — есть только Дэмиен, чай и разговоры ни о чем и обо всем на свете.

Хьюго склоняется над ним, целует осторожно сначала щеки и нос, и Дэмиен жмурится, улыбается открыто, словно ребенок, позволяет чужим ладоням обнять свое лицо.

У Бладмарча всего одно правило, одна просьба к нему: не включать свет.

Хьюго не понимает, в чем же дело, потому что целует Дэмиен жарко, обнимает руками его шею и, в общем-то, сам тянет наверх — каждый раз. Хьюго не понимает, потому что, стоит им оказаться за дверью, Дэмиен как будто каменеет, отворачивается, и Хьюго привык, Хьюго больше не тянет к нему руки, спрашивая, что же он сделал не так. Хьюго просто ждет.

Потому что так происходит. Каждый. Раз.

Дэмиен стоит к нему спиной и говорит тихо, просяще, так, словно Хьюго впервые тут, словно ему больно: «Только не включай свет».

Это его основное правило. Хьюго знает его наизусть, как молитву, даже вместо нее. Иногда он думает, что, попроси его Джозеф помолиться, Хьюго скажет это пресловутое, отпечатавшееся на подкорке «не включай свет», ранящее сердце просящей интонацией.

Хьюго думает, что это не нормально.

Хьюго думает об этом и целует оголяющиеся плечи так трепетно, будто Дэмиен может рассыпаться на тысячи маленьких Бладмарчей, и те разбегутся, потому что им почудилась полоска света, появившаяся в комнате от якобы открывшейся двери.

Дэмиен дышит тихо и стонет так, будто их может кто-то услышать, и Хьюго этого не понимает, потому что Люсьена совершенно точно дома нет. Дэмиен вообще ведет себя так, будто за каждое движение, за каждый вздох ему светит божья кара или физическое наказание. Хьюго целует его в губы, убирая с лица растрепавшиеся черные волосы, и шепчет о том, какой же Дэмиен очаровательный и горячий, потому что это, черт возьми, правда на все сто процентов — и даже больше.

Дэмиен улыбается в поцелуй и не протестует.

Хьюго знает, что он краснеет — потому что Дэмиен уже говорил об этом как-то.

Где-то между разговорами о Герцогине Корделии и просьбами не включать свет.

Дэмиен каждый раз сжимает его волосы между пальцами и задыхается от поцелуев в шею, потому что Хьюго знает, что будет, если чуть сжать зубы на едва выступающем кадыке. Дэмиен каждый раз позволяет гладить свои бедра, целует в ответ немного нервно, сталкиваясь зубами, и Хьюго знает, что, наконец-то, не он один не боится стонать в голос. Дэмиен каждый раз осторожно отстраняет его, дышит сорванно и так горячо, что у Хьюго сводит челюсти, и просит до невозможного вежливо: «Не мог бы ты?..»

Хьюго не дает ему договорить, потому что это — еще одна фраза Бладмарча, которую он знает наизусть и которую Джозеф бы получил вместо молитвы.

Хьюго думает, что, наверное, Дэмиен или демон, или правда вампир, потому что невозможно быть настолько очаровательно милым и нереально сексуальным одновременно, невозможно седлать чужие бедра с тихим выдохом, невозможно принимать в себя чужой член, зажимая себе рот и нос ладонью, так, чтобы не издать ни звука.

Невозможно качать корпус так, чтобы вызывать желание прикоснуться к плоской груди, но при этом вызывать и благоговейный страх, потому что касаться такого совершенства — богохульство.

Библейская заповедь гласит (почему-то голосом Джозефа): «Не сотвори себе кумира». Заповедь Хьюго гласит голосом Бладмарча: «Только не включай свет».

Хьюго не считает себя безгрешным. Хьюго вообще не уверен в верности заповедей из источника, в котором говорится о том, что все люди — братья и сестры и запрещено возлюбить соседа своего, но это уже предмет для дискуссии с Джозефом, которого он, пожалуй, поминает слишком часто.

Хьюго не считает, что заповеди надо нарушать намеренно, но…

Он нарушает.

Ту самую, которую каждый раз судорожно шепчет Дэмиен, целуя его в губы.

«Только не включай свет».

Хьюго нарушает ее, дотянувшись до ночника на тумбочке у кровати. Слишком просто — и слишком трудно.

Дэмиен лежит, закрыв глаза предплечьем, и пересохшие губы у него приоткрыты, потому что он тяжело дышит после оргазма. Хьюго рассматривает прикрытый одеялом впалый живот и открытый кусочек бедра, едва заметные ребра и гуляющий под кожей кадык, покрасневшие щеки и язык, смачивающий губы.

— Ты очень красивый, — говорит Хьюго. — Твое лицо, твое тело и… все остальное.

Дэмиен тихо смеется. Все еще хрипло после стонов.

— Что ж… благодарю?

Дэмиен убирает руку, чуть морщась от света ночника, смотрит на него, и Хьюго кажется, что сейчас тот скажет что-нибудь о том, что он в этот раз не исполнил его просьбу, как делал это раньше.

Дэмиен смотрит ему в глаза, лениво повернув голову на подушке. Так, что некоторые пряди спадают на нее через лоб.

Дэмиен смотрит на него, а потом целует, приподнявшись на локте.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он тихо, и Хьюго на секунду замирает под осторожными прикосновениями губ. — И… спасибо.

Хьюго улыбается и сжимает охнувшего Бладмарча в объятиях.

Он застегивает штаны, когда дверь в комнату совершенно неожиданно распахивается. С той стороны.

Большая люстра на потолке уже светит в комнате мягким светом, так что не заметить красные глаза и возбужденный вид Люсьена весьма проблематично.

Хьюго мысленно благодарит всех известных Богов за то, что они с Дэмиеном одеты.

— Доброго вечера, мистер Вега, — буднично здоровается Люсьен, и Хьюго давится воздухом и всеми оправданиями на тему того, что он делает в спальне его отца в одних штанах и очках. — Не хотел мешать, но… — так же гнусаво продолжает Люсьен, и Хьюго подмечает, что он шмыгает носом и периодически замолкает.

— Люсьен, что с тобой?

Хьюго не уверен, что смог бы так же быстро среагировать, как это сделал Дэмиен, если бы к нему в спальню ворвался его сын.

Люсьен счастливо шмыгает носом.

— Сначала мы ходили в пиццерию, но потом мы встретили Эрнеста, он выгуливал собаку, и она была такой милой, а еще Эрнест не мог ее поймать, поэтому пришлось ему помочь, так что он пригласил меня домой, и я согласился, потому что он сказал, что мистер Вега у нас, и…

— Подожди. Ты… играл с собакой Эрнеста?

Хьюго под увлекательные семейные разбирательства успевает найти и надеть рубашку.

— У меня теперь такое лицо, будто я плакал над «Белым Богом», но оно того стоило.

Дэмиен тихо выдыхает.

— Это очень здорово, но ты ведь должен помнить о своей аллергии. Пойдем, я найду тебе таблетки.

Люсьен с совершенно довольным выражением лица и красным носом исчезает из комнаты так же быстро, как и появился, и Дэмиен прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Это так… неловко, — признается он тихо. — Я был уверен, что Люсьен пробудет со своими друзьями до десяти, как и обещал.

— Он меня даже не заметил.

Дэмиен подхватывает его смех, принимая объятия.

— Спасибо.

Хьюго не нужно спрашивать, за что Дэмиен благодарит его, он просто отвечает на поцелуй и поправляет все еще растрепанные черные волосы.

Больше Дэмиен не просит его не включать свет.


End file.
